Run Amok
by bobkitty1123
Summary: In the episode, Nevermore, we got to see Raven's emotions personified. What will happen when Beast Boy accidentally releases Raven's emotions into the real world? What will he and the others learn about Raven? Or will she simply destroy them? Multi-chapter. Beast Boy and Raven.
1. Shattered

**A/N - **Teen Titans is one of my favorite tv shows of all time, and one of my favorite OTPs out of all I ship is Beast Boy and Raven. Now, I've been watching Teen Titans again recently and that inspired me to try my hand at writing this pairing. I've been leery to tackle it in the past. I just wanted to give it justice. So here I am, writing my first ever Teen Titans fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

* * *

It had been an entire week since any villains reared their ugly heads in Jump City.

Despite requiring training every single morning of that week, most of the team spent their time doing what they loved. Cyborg worked on the T-Car. Starfire spent most of her time playing with Silkie and trying new Tamaranean dishes. Robin, of course, was constantly training and making upgrades to the obstacle course. Raven hadn't been seen except at training and spent the rest of her days reading and meditating. The only one who seemed to run out of things to do was Beast Boy.

The boy who seemed entertained by the smallest, most mind-numbing things was bored.

On Monday he played video games until he beat both Monkey Bash and Hot Rod Racing: Tokyo Edition. Tuesday he moved on to pestering Cyborg and later both played some more video games. Wednesday was spent in his room reading comic books. He even made a run to the comic book store, only to be disappointed that no new books were in. Thursday, he took off to the arcade and came home late smelling like pizza and sugary drinks. Friday he went to the mall, but returned empty handed.

On Saturday, Robin gave the Titans a break from training.

Raven didn't even leave her room and the others decided to have a lazy day at home.

Starfire didn't want to go to the mall, and neither Cyborg nor Robin wanted to play video games. The afternoon found Beast Boy sitting on the couch, watching television. Every few seconds he changed the channel and occasionally he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting next to him on the couch. It seemed, like usual, there was nothing on to watch.

Video games seemed out of the question considering he beat every single one he owned. Reading comics didn't appeal, and the gray weather outside threatened rain, so a trip to the park or beach wasn't going to happen.

Finally, he turned off the television and hopped off the couch.

"Yo, Cyborg!" Beast Boy called, knocking on his bedroom door.

Silence.

After a moment, Beast Boy pressed the keypad and the door slid open. Cyborg was lying down, plugged into his recharging station. From all the other cables and blinking machines, Beast Boy figured he was doing a system update.

He stopped at Starfire's room next.

As he raised his hand to knock, he heard what sounded like crying. He pushed open the door and peaked in, worried. Star stood in the middle of the floor, rocking a crying Silkie back and forth.

"Do you require nourishment? Or perhaps you…" She trailed off as the small bug launched into a hiccup fit. "Oh, dear Silkie, you have the gas!"

"Hey." Beast Boy said quietly, drawing Starfire's attention.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy." She greeted pleasantly while patting Silkie on the back. The bug groaned. "I am busy. Is there something you require?"

"Uh…no."

With his ear drooping, he walked down the hall and stopped before Raven's door. She hadn't even come to breakfast that morning. Starfire had gone to check on their friend, but Raven just told her to go away. It didn't sound like she was in a very good mood. Beast still raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself last minute.

He continued further down the hall until he reached Robin's room.

Robin answered on the third knock.

"What is it Beast Boy?" He asked, sounding irritated. "Is there trouble?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy tapped his fingers together. "Are you sure you don't want to play Monkey Dash 2 with me?"

"I already said no, Beast Boy." Robin responded dully. "Why don't you go ask Cyborg?"

With that he shut the door in the green changeling's face.

Beast Boy's ears dropped even lower.

Just as he turned away from Robin's door, a loud boom sounded throughout the tower. He nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise and turned into a bumblebee as to not fall on his butt. He turned back human and looked around in surprise. In the distance, he could just make out the sound of pitter-pattering.

It had finally started raining.

He started heading back to the common room. He faltered as he passed Raven's room. He hesitated a minute, internally debating with himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Raven. In fact, more recently, he found himself hanging around his gloomy friend more and more. Hanging around her though—even when she didn't want him around—helped him become more in tune with her various emotional states. Not leaving her room at all was a sign that she was not in a good mood or busy. He couldn't be sure what awaited him on the other side of the door.

Finally, his boredom and desire to see Raven won out.

There was no answer.

Had Raven left the tower? It didn't seem likely. Where would she go?

After waiting a minute, Beast Boy shrugged and opened her door.

Despite spending more time around Raven, she still never let him in her room. He had never actually seen the inside of her room in its entirety. When she had answered the door in the past, he usually only saw immeasurable darkness behind her or strange colored lighting revealing book shelves.

Now, he saw that there were a lot more book shelves than he previously thought.

Two walls of the room were entirely covered in bookshelves with a small gap on the right hand side where there was Raven's closet. Not a single book was out of place and despite most of the books being unlabeled or featuring strange symbols rather than titles on the spines, they seemed to have some type of order.

In the middle of the floor was a short stack of books and a small stand. A book stood open on it. Next to it was a stand with a candle on top, but it wasn't lit.

Against the far wall was Raven's bed. It was unimpressive with black covers and black pillows. Behind it, black curtains were drawn over the windows. Beast Boy could hear the rain. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp. The lamp was turned on, casting the dark room in purple light. It seemed to be the only light source in the entire room. Beast Boy wondered how she read in the dark.

As he moved further into the room, he could make out Raven floating above her bed. Her legs were crossed and her eyes were closed. The purple lamp cast her face in strange hues and made her hair seem to glow. She was meditating and didn't even notice Beast Boy enter the room. He wondered if she knew he was there. He doubted it.

He still moved close to the end of the bed and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond.

"Rae?" He whispered. She still didn't stir.

Beast Boy turned, observing her room once more. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity—one he was hesitant to take advantage of.

He walked over to her closet, and looking back at Raven to check that her eyes were closed still, he swung open the door. It was dark in the closet but he could just make out a string dangling from the ceiling. He tugged it and the closet was flooded with dull light.

Inside, there were only duplicates of Raven's usual blue cape and black leotard. Nothing special. Beast Boy pushed further into the closet and was surprised to find the closet extended further back. Behind her uniforms, there was another rack of clothes.

Beast Boy recalled all the times that Starfire took Raven shopping and realized these must be all the clothes that Star made her buy.

There was a short black dress with sugar skulls printed on the skirt that looked like flowers at first. Then there was a gray smock that had a dangerously low neckline and a matching skirt that fanned out. There was a pale yellow dress that had a white bow around the waistline and a white lace over-skirt.

There was handful of tee-shirts as well. Three were plain and two had bands printed on the front. Beast Boy wondered if Starfire was responsible for those last two or if Raven had gotten them herself. The band logos both featured skulls. One was a plain skull but smiled eerily with glowing red eyes. "Deathsmack" was written below it on a banner. The other one was painted to look as if it had muscle still attached and was surrounded by red roses dripping blood and black ink that spilled to spell out "Ink and Blood".

Next to those were two pairs of blue jeans, black cargo pants, and a pair of denim shorts. There was a gray turtle neck and a black jacket lying on the floor where they obviously fell off of hangers. He picked them up to reveal several pairs of sneakers, a pair of black flats, a pair of high heels, and a pair of bright yellow rain boots. A matching rain coat still hung up.

Beast Boy wished he had his camera. This was too good.

Since he didn't, he decided not to press his luck. He stepped back out of the closet and turned off the light. He checked Raven. She still hadn't moved. He wondered briefly if she was sleeping.

He wondered what other secrets the room held, but a little voice in the back of his head was shouting to just leave. Yet, he didn't find the idea of going back to mindlessly watch television for the rest of the day to be appealing. And even though he heard the rain stop, he didn't really feel like going out and doing anything.

So instead of hightailing it out of there before Raven could catch him, he walked slowly over to her bed. If Beast Boy knew one thing, it was that people hid secrets under their bed. He knew he did.

He dropped to the floor and looked at the dark shapes beneath. It was then he wished Raven had brighter lighting in her room. Yet, since it was Raven's room and not his own, he knew it wouldn't be dangerous to reach under the bed. Hopefully.

The first thing his hand found was a bunch of books. Boring. Then he found a small object. He pulled it out. It was the gem used to hold her cloak together. Beast Boy peaked up at the unmoving girl and realized the one in his hand was a spare. He returned it.

Next his hand met a handle. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled. It was unbelievably heavy but he managed to remove it. The handle was attached to an ornate chest. The wood was painted dark purple and swirling constellations were carved into the lid. A large latch held the lid shut, but there was no lock.

Beast Boy slowly opened the lid, feeling as if he were opening Pandora's Box. Raven once had tossed a book of Greek myths at his head when he was annoying her, and just to spite her, he sat and read most of it. It turned out to be very good actually, but the idea that something evil might escape the chest worried him.

Nothing happened.

Inside were a few books and quite a few ancient scrolls. There were all kinds of magical looking items like pendants, bushels of foreign dried plants, and a strange vial of gray liquid. There were just hundreds of candles of every color and size. The only object that looked like it didn't belong was a mirror.

It looks familiar, Beast Boy thought as he removed it from the chest.

Then it hit him.

It was the mirror that he and Cyborg were sucked into. That was where they met all of Raven's different emotions.

Beast Boy shivered, remembering Rage. The emotion had been rampaging and Beast Boy and Cyborg had to help her defeat the troublesome emotion. Frankly, that side of Raven terrified him, but he seemed to not care if Raven caught him snooping, he'd see that emotion again.

"I can't look in the mirror…" Beast Boy quietly reminded himself. That was how he and Cyborg were transported into Raven's mind last time.

Yet, he admired the carvings on the back. They were similar to the ones on the chest and he wondered if there was a correlation.

While he was tracing the symbols curiously, he failed to notice that the owner of the room was coming out of her meditative state.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She bellowed.

Beast Boy looked at her four red eyes in terror and dropped the mirror in surprise.

It shattered.

* * *

**A/N - **What did you think? Use the little box below to let me know!

I plan at least 10 chapters, if not more, so stick around!


	2. All Together Now

**A/N - **In the last chapter, we saw Beast Boy cruising for a bruising. How will he get himself out of trouble? HINT: He won't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Noooo!" Raven yelled as the mirror smashed on the ground.

Beast Boy quickly snatched it back up. The glass was broken into several large pieces that fell and shattered further against the floor. He could only watch with horror.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." He began, already beginning to beg for his measly existence.

Yet, before he could continue, there was a flash of blinding light. He threw his hands over his eyes as the mirror shot bright rays of light. The air seemed to still and then there was a loud crash. Opening his eyes as darkness returned to the room, the first thing he noticed was that Raven was no longer hovering over her bed.

This was it. This was when he died. She was going to sneak up behind him and strangle him, or a portal was going to open beneath his feet and he was going to be sucked into an alternative dimensional inhabited by monsters with a taste preference for wiry green teenagers.

"Ow, what the f—"

"Rage! Watch your mouth!" A scandalized yet high-pitched voice sounded from behind Beast Boy. It was followed by a familiar giggle.

He turned to see eight Ravens. They all sat in various places around the room, rubbing their heads and behinds as they seemed to have just smacked into the ground when they arrived from wherever they came. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. Did the bright light cause him to pass out and now he was having a very strange dream, or was this some kind of purgatory that he was sent to after Raven murdered him? He gulped audibly.

Each different Raven was dressed in a different colored cloak. Gray, pink, red, yellow, orange, brown, green, and purple. Every single Raven looked exactly like the original, except for their cloaks. They all turned their purple eyes towards Beast Boy.

He realized these were Raven's emotions made real. He looked at the mirror and gulped.

The closet "clone" was dressed in bright pink. If memory served him, this was Happy. She jumped up off the ground and began moving cheerfully around the room, helping the other clones to their feet.

Timid, the gray clone, cowered away from being helped up and instead turned away from the pink-clad clone. She appeared to be shaking and whispered, "Sorry."

Happy moved onto a green-clad clone who was lying flat on her back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog. Beast Boy couldn't remember what emotion she was. She waved Happy away and flipped onto her feet. She beamed at Beast Boy from across the room, before stretching her arms above her head like she was about to run a race. He remembered it was Brave.

Knowledge, he clearly remembered her and her bright yellow cloak, accepted Happy's help up. All the clones seemed a little stunned, except for Knowledge. She immediately walked across the room towards Beast Boy. She looked over all the broken glass.

"Oh, dear. This isn't good." Knowledge said, bending down and scooping up the glass into her hands.

"Wait, you'll cut yourself." Beast Boy said, reaching towards her.

"We need to piece the mirror back together or Raven will never be whole again. If these pieces are broken any further, we'll have a much harder time." Knowledge said, adjusting her glasses with her free hand before putting the glass pieces on the side table. "You should know better than to touch Raven's things, especially things you don't understand."

"I didn't…" Beast Boy began.

"Mean to. Blah. Blah. Blah. You did it, numbskull. Deal with it." An orange-clad Raven snapped, stepping up next to Knowledge and scratching the inside of her nose with her pinky. He remembered that she was Rude.

He glanced around the room again.

The brown clone rooting through Raven's trashcan was Sloth. Beast Boy clearly recognized the Red clone that was glaring at him as Rage. The only emoticlone he couldn't identify was a purple-cloaked clone. He couldn't remember ever seeing her and the color gave no hint to the emotion she represented.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"How about not touching my stuff?" Rage barked, briefly featuring four eyes before Happy placed a hand on the red clone's shoulder. Rage calmed down, but remained glaring.

"My? But you're just Raven's emotions right?" Beast Boy asked. Then he looked around again. "And where's Raven?"

Several of the clones blinked at him, and the other simply ignored his question.

Finally, Knowledge spoke up. "We are Raven. All of us. When her mirror fragmented, she fragmented as well."

"Well, if you ask me it seems pretty irresponsible to leave something that can potentially cause this to happen where I can get ahold of it." Beast Boy began. "This is all—"

"You are NOT blaming this on us, you little weasel!" Rage roared. Brave and Happy had to step in to restrain the emotion. Rage yelled incoherently and tried to fight off the clones holding her back.

Knowledge stepped into Rage's line of sight and turned to Beast Boy.

"How about you stop talking?" She said kindly, but there was an underlying threat in her tone and in her eyes.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but after a moment he just shook his head and looked down.

"The reason this happened was because Raven was in very deep meditation and visiting us in the mirror. She was so attached to that alternate world that when you broke the mirror, she became trapped there and we were pulled into your reality." Knowledge explained.

Beast Boy stared at her blankly.

"Breaking the mirror usually would not have caused this. It was Raven's mediation." Knowledge dumbed down her explanation. Beast Boy nodded. "Now, what we need to do is piece the mirror back together and then I will use a spell to seal the mirror back together. I just need to find the spell in one of Raven's books first."

"Just tell me what I need to do." Beast Boy asked.

Knowledge sighed and looked around the room. She doubted many of the emotions would be up to helping put something as delicate as a mirror back together. Rage, Rude and Sloth were already crossed off the list. Brave would be too restless, as would happy. It appeared she was the only one who was up to the task. She wouldn't even trust Beast Boy, to be honest.

"It is impervious that you keep—"

At that moment, Rage managed to break away from Brave and Happy. Yet, instead of leaping at Beast Boy and wrapping her fingers around his throat, she shoved Happy down. Happy grunted and was helped back to her feet by Brave. Rage spat on the floor and snapped, "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Knowledge shouted. "You all need to stay together."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Rude sneered, linking arms and with Sloth and dragging the lethargic clone out of the room.

Knowledge watched helplessly as Brave shouted, "Field trip," and fled the room with Happy. The unidentified purple emotion followed them out. That left only Timid and Knowledge in the room along with Beast Boy.

"As I WAS saying, you need to keep the emotions together because once the mirror is put back together, we'll need everyone to complete the spell and reverse this."

"Could you have told me that before they all ran out the door?" Beast Boy groaned.

Knowledge gave him an apologetic look.

"Come on, Timid. Let's get started on the mirror."

Timid slowly rose to her feet, pulling her cloak closer around her and tugging her hood over her face. She shuffled towards Beast Boy and Knowledge.

"I can't touch glass. It's sharp." She mumbled.

"We'll get you gloves." Knowledge said adjusting her glasses and placing a comforting hand on the nervous emotion's back. They walked over to the side table to see what they had to work with. Knowledge looked back over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for, Beast Boy? Go find the others. We'll get started here."

He had just been standing in the middle of the floor, watching the two emotions interact. Raven never acted like either emotion. In fact, the only emotions he was used to seeing were Rage and Rude and that eerily calm expression she always wore. Raven rarely comforted others or apologized. Yet, here were two emotions that Raven didn't show. He could only remember one or two times that she had apologized for overreacting, and the last time he considered her to be anywhere near Timid was when she felt guilt about her father, Trigon. Yet, those were unusual circumstances. Whenever Beast Boy met any of Raven's emotion clones, he felt disoriented. He wanted to just lie down and sleep and forget all about this, but he had to go get all the pieces of Raven back.

As Beast Boy was walking out of the room, Robin and Starfire appeared in the doorway to Raven's room, looking shocked.

"Why were there three different Ravens flying away from the tower towards Jump City?"

Beast Boy looked at Robin's stern expression.

"Seasonal migration?" He answered.

Robin's expression didn't change.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

**A/N - **You broke a mirror, bozo. It's not that long a story. Haha.

Please review, guys. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up by Wednesday and at latest Thursday.


	3. Fortune Favors the Brave

**A/N** – This chapter was supposed to be up hours ago but I was delayed. I do apologize. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but it should be soon.

Sorry, this chapter isn't going to be too much about Beast Boy and Raven, but bear with me.

* * *

Beast Boy filled Robin and Starfire in. He told them about the last time when Beast Boy and Cyborg ended up in the mirror, and about each individual emotion. Knowledge suggested they use a blank sheet of paper to mark which emotions were contained. Timid and Knowledge were the only ones marked off as accounted for. The sheet also gave Robin and Starfire an idea of who they were look for and what to expect from them.

After waking up Cyborg, the four of them set out, leaving Timid and Knowledge to fix the mirror.

They expected it would be easy to track down a bunch of Raven look-a-likes. It wasn't like Raven exactly blended into the crowd as it was. Yet, despite splitting up, none of them had yet found any trace of the clones.

Cyborg headed to the docks, checking the shops, warehouses, and beaches down there. Beast Boy was sent uptown to look around. Starfire and Robin were both searching downtown because it was such a large area to cover. Yet, even with Starfire in the air, and Robin on the ground asking pedestrians if they spotted any Raven at all, they couldn't even find a mention of their friend. They started fearing the worst.

"I'm looking for one of the Teen Titans. Maybe you heard of her. Her name is Raven." Robin was saying to an elderly woman who was walking her grandson through the park. "She is about this tall, purple hair and eyes, wears a black leotard, and has a blue cloak she usually wears over her face. Oh, and she can fly."

"I saw a girl go flying by a few minutes ago." The woman said. "She looked like she was heading that way." She pointed crookedly.

"Thanks, ma'am."

He headed in the direction she pointed. Once he was out of the park, he scanned the streets and looked up into the sky. He saw nothing. After a minute, he pulled out his communicator.

"Starfire." He said and waited until he heard her reply. "A woman said she saw Raven flying like she was heading towards Main Street. Get there and check it out."

There was silence for a moment.

Then, "But Robin, I am on the Main Street, and there is no sign of our friend, Raven."

Robin groaned and looked around again.

"Did you happen to fly over the park within the last ten minutes?"

"Oh yes, that is where I began the searching."

Robin shook his head, realizing what had happened. The woman had spotted Starfire and assumed her to be Raven. How that could have happened, Robin wasn't exactly sure, but maybe the woman's eyesight was going or perhaps she only merely caught a glimpse out the corner of her eye. Either way, she was no help.

He walked up to a guy on the corner wearing a hotdog costume.

"I'm looking for…"

Robin trailed off, spotting a green-cloaked figure running down the street. They suddenly whipped into an alleyway and out of sight. Robin immediately took off after her. He bobbed and weaved through the crowd, but when he rounded the corner, there was no one there.

"Starfire, I spotted Raven."

"I am flying to your location."

Robin grabbed ladder to his left and climbed up onto the roof. He figured that the Raven he saw must have taken off flying. Yet, when he reached the roof and looked around, he saw nothing in the sky but clouds. He turned and saw Starfire quickly approaching from at least a half of mile away. He waved her down, but she just waved at him and pointed. Robin looked to where she indicated and saw the Raven he was chasing jumping from roof to roof.

Starfire flew ahead of Raven and stopped right in front of her.

Raven skidded to a stop, just inches away from the edge of the roof. She flailed her arms and went down on one knee to keep from plummeting onto the street below—though, if she had fallen she would have just flown back up.

"Watch it, flygirl. I'm running here." The Raven said, putting her hands on her hips.

Robin caught up to her, and she spun looking at him a cocky grin on her face.

"Which emotion are you?" He asked.

"If you catch me, I'll tell you." She smirked before launching in the air towards Starfire. The Tamaranean balked and flew backwards, thinking that the emotion was attacking. Yet, instead of flying after the alien, the emoticlone plummeted downward, and only caught herself a foot above the ground. Then she landed on the pavement below, and took off down the street.

"Is she Rude?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin shook his head. "I'm thinking she's Brave. Come on. She's getting away."

Starfire scooped Robin up and carried him to the street below. She dropped him onto the sidewalk, and he began following the green-cloaked Raven.

She was fast, almost too fast. Robin trained for years to be the strongest and the fastest he could be. He even went to train with the one true master but Raven when she was inclined to fight hand-to-hand or run, gave Robin a run for his money. He was, however, still the more agile one and served through the crowd more easily until he was able to grab the back of her cloak.

Brave stumbled forward with a yelped and hit the ground with a thud. Robin was pulled with her and landed on her back. She rolled away from him with a look of pain on her face.

Robin saw blood dripping down her arm. "Are you okay?"

Brave suddenly laughed and jumped to her feet. "You are so easy."

Then she took off again.

Robin groaned and looked up to see Starfire was still chasing Brave. Brave darted into traffic, catapulting over the hood of a taxi that blared loudly at her. She skidded across the pavement before regaining her balance and darting into the park. Robin saw her slip under the cover of the trees.

Starfire sunk below the tree line and Robin followed.

This was frustrating. Why did Raven's other emotions have to be so obstinate? While the normal Raven wasn't exactly thrilled to cooperate, she usually did so. She was a good team player, despite being the least social Titan. Robin wondered if it had anything to do with her not wanting attention. Raven was at her happiest when no one noticed her. She would more likely help out her friends and fellow Titans, than show-off.

Robin almost trampled a romantic picnic and shouted a garbled apology. He spotted Brave swinging joyfully from a tree branch, a huge smile on her face.

Robin felt a pang of sadness in his chest. This was the Raven that never was; the Raven that could have been if she hadn't been the daughter of a demon, doomed to a life of being careful and always in control. He wondered if Raven was happy as she was, or if she wished to be able to let loose more. He had seen her have fun the past. And every time it was with a certain green changeling.

An idea formed in his head.

"Hey, Brave!" Robin shouted, waving his arms.

"This doesn't count as catching me, slowpoke!" She jeered, hanging upside down and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Beast Boy just called me. If you go back to the tower and stay with Timid and Knowledge until the mirror is finished, he'll race you."

Brave narrowed her eyes and Robin thought she wasn't going to believe him. "He knows he has no chance." She dropped out of the tree and walked towards Robin. "He will go down. Let's get back to the tower."

Before Robin could say anything, Brave grabbed his arm and the two of them sunk into a portal. When they emerged from the other side, they were standing in Raven's room. Robin looked around to see Timid, Knowledge, and…Beast Boy?

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping us search for Raven's clones." Robin chided.

Then Robin noticed that while Knowledge was leaning over the mirror, Timid was sitting crouched on the ground. Beast Boy crouched next to her, his arm around her shoulders and he was speaking to her quietly. She looked like she had been crying. On the floor next to her was a pair of elbow-length yellow rubber gloves that were usually used to wash the dishes.

Beast Boy looked up. "Knowledge called me. Timid had a slight…" He trailed off. Then whispered, "…episode."

Robin nodded. "I'm going back out. We still have five clones to account for."

He glanced at Brave who slumped against the wall, looking fairly tired, though her enthusiastic smile didn't fade. Brave waved at him as he walked out of the bedroom and called Starfire to let her know where he got off to. She was probably worried.

* * *

Back in the room, Beast Boy stood, bringing Timid to her feet as well. The smaller emotion leaned against him for support, as if without his standing there, she would tip over. Beast Boy was hesistant to let her stand on her own, but she merely swayed and stayed upright. She rubbed her red eyes and tear stained face.

It had been weird to respond to Knowledge's call to find a crying Raven. It may not have been the original Raven, but it was like finding an albino alligator: rare and disturbing. He was shaken at first but quickly jumped into action and crouched down next to her. She had been sobbing into her hood until he showed. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him how she failed at helping Knowledge when she managed to break a piece of the mirror even further. Thinking she doomed all of them, she had broken down and Knowledge wasn't sure what to do.

"You are not a failure." Beast Boy told her, wiping her cheeks. "I'm a failure. I mess up all the time. You messed up one time. It's hard to handle something as delicate as glass with gloves on. I'm sure Knowledge will understand if you sit this one out." Beast Boy made eye contact with Knowledge who nodded enthusiastically.

"You can look through the books on that shelf for the spell I need." Knowledge pointed.

Timid nodded and shuffled over to the bookshelf and pulled down twelve books and shorted them into piles by thickness. She picked up the smallest first and started flipping through the pages, her face still red.

"Does she know what to look for?" He asked Knowledge after a moment.

Knowledge nodded, not looking up. Then she glanced at him over her glasses. "Thank you for coming. I've always been able to comfort her, but I've never been good with tears."

"It was nothing."

Knowledge stood straight up and looked right at Beast Boy. She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. Her hands were cold like ice. Yet, they were soft. He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled. "I mean it, Beast Boy. Raven treats you badly, and yet you're always there when you need her. You rushed here the second I called, regardless of everything. If Raven won't say it, I will. Thank you for everything."

Beast Boy didn't respond, though his cheeks turned crimson. He ducked his head and pulled his hands away. If he had looked at Knowledge at that moment, he would have noticed that her face had turned red as well, but she quickly recovered, so when he glanced at her again, her face remained stoic and no sign of a blush was visible.

"I r-really should be g-going."

"Yes, yes, off with you. Go find the rest of the emotions."

Knowledge leaned back over her work, carefully fitting another piece back where it belonged with a satisfied smirk.

Beast Boy started to leave but he paused when Brave jumped in his path and enveloped him in a huge hug. Her breath tickled his ear as she hissed, "Robin told me about that little race you have planned. I will _smoke_ you."

Then she stepped back and walked over to talk to Timid.

Beast Boy was left standing in the middle of the floor, his face burning even more. He had no idea what that was about or what race she was referring to, but asking meant revealing his blush. He tugged at the collar of his uniform as he ran out the door and took off down the hall.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that." Knowledge chided quietly as she marked off Brave as found on the piece of paper.

Brave stalked over. "Shouldn't tease him? That's rich coming from you, Ms. Thank-you-for-everything."

"I meant what I said." Knowledge scoffed, incredulously.

"So did I." Brave winked and sat on the bed.

Knowledge's head shot up. "What did you say to him?"

Brave simply giggled and rolled her eyes

* * *

**A/N - **I personally like these three emotions the most. Who's your favorite emotion? Review.


	4. A Happy Medium

**A/N** – I completely forget that I said it was raining in the past chapters. Haha. I went back and changed it so that the rain had stopped. Sorry about that, guys. Enjoy this chapter. (hint hint: there's Beast Boy and Raven in this chapter).

* * *

Beast Boy splashed cold water on his face, before standing up from the edge of the water and turning into a bird. He took to the air, enjoying the cool feeling of the wind whipping against his face as he flew back towards Jump City. They still had four more Ravens to find, and with no hide nor head of any of them and the sky was beginning to turn dark as late afternoon turned to evening. It was still at least three hours until night fell entirely, but the threat of sunset on the horizon made him fly faster.

He landed in uptown Jump City. It skirted the downtown area but was more residential and was more like suburbia than the more urban parts of the city. Here nice, inviting homes eventually gave way to gigantic mansions with security gates and ten-foot tall fences. Despite being a residential area, there were a few shops and boutiques and cafes.

Beast Boy poked his head into an open-air marketplace. People milled about quietly picking up apples and tomatoes and smelling cantaloupes to see if they were ripe. No sign of any Ravens though.

"Can I help you, young man?" An elderly lady asked as she leaned over a display of apples. He eyed the apples a minute, before meeting her eye.

"Yes." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm looking for my friend."

The woman squinted at him. "You're one of those Teen Titans, aren't you?" Beast Boy nodded. "I saw a girl go flying by about twenty minutes ago. I think she went in that little café across the street."

Beast Boy turned, and of course, sitting right in front of the large glass windows sipping an ice tea was Happy. At least, that was who Beast Boy assumed it was. Instead of her usual pink cloak, she was wearing the yellow dress he saw in Raven's closet. She hadn't left with it, however, and he wondered how she got a hold of it. She looked very pretty though, and Beast Boy wished Raven dressed like that more often.

When she spotted Beast Boy a huge grin spread across her face and she waved daintily at him. Then she quickly transitioned to waving him over and motioning to the chair across from him. He felt almost trepidatious about going over there.

"If you ask me," the woman croaked. "That little lady has a crush on you."

Beast Boy quietly thanked her for her help and crossed the street.

It was called Sunshine Café and had a cute, smiling sun painted on the wooden sign. When he pushed the door open, a small set of wind chimes filled the air with quiet music. Besides the wind chimes there was soft new age instrumental music playing throughout and the entire café smelled like warm vanilla and coconut. The place was decked out in darker hues except for the walls which were blue and green and depicted spring meadows. Each mahogany table had a vase of yellow roses and two cast iron chairs on either side.

Beast Boy walked over to Happy.

"Have a seat, Beast Boy. Would you like some ice tea, coffee, scone?" She offered a scone from a small plate sitting in front of her. The pastry looked good but he shook his head.

"Where'd you get the dress from?"

"Raven's closet, silly." She giggled.

"But how?"

"Well, I didn't feel like wearing that stuffy cloak anymore so I popped into Raven's closet and took this." She stood and spun in a circle. A few other patrons took notice. It really was pretty. "I think it looks pretty good, don't you think?"

Beast Boy nodded, feeling his cheeks turn red. He fixed his gaze on the street outside, trying to hide his blush.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that massive blush on your cheeks."

Beast Boy spun to face her and was surprised to find her face inches from his. She was leaning over the table, batting her bright purple eyelashes at him. His blush deepened and she giggled.

"Are you always this nervous around pretty girls?"

Happy sat back down in her seat and sipped her tea contently. Beast Boy meanwhile pulled his uniform's collar over his face and ducked down in his seat.

Eventually, Beast Boy sat up and checked the clock on the wall. It was already five. About two hours and half until nightfall. He groaned inwardly. He was itching to call the others and see if they tracked down any more clones, but he was afraid Happy would run off on him to help an old lady cross the street or find a playground.

"Are you ready to go back to the tower?" He asked.

She looked at him blankly. "Why would I want to go back? I never get to go out. If you've noticed, Raven doesn't exactly make it a habit of letting me out. Rage is so lucky." She looked out the window longingly. Then she stood up. "Out here, I can do anything and go anywhere and just be happy."

"But if we don't get you back, Raven won't be whole."

"Well, that's her problem." Happy said. Her words should have been cold but as she said it, she tapped Beast Boy playfully on the nose and skipped out of the restaurant.

Beast turned to follow but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall, tough-looking woman holding a check out to him. He groaned and paused to pay her the six dollars for Happy's tea and scones. He had been wondering where she got money to get something to eat. He wasn't mad about paying though. He was more angry that once he got out on the sidewalk, she was nowhere in sight.

"She went that way." A familiar voice said.

Beast Boy turned to see the elderly lady again. She was sitting at one of the cast iron table just outside the Sunshine Café. She was knitting and gave Beast Boy a bright smile.

As Beast Boy once again thanked her, she said, "Hold onto that young lady. She was just lovely to me."

Beast Boy was looking where she pointed. He had no idea if she turned left or right or went in a shop, but at least he had an idea of where she went. And as aggravated as it made him that she ran off on him and that she was being difficult, he was actually kind of enjoying himself. He really enjoyed Happy. She was the one emotion who treated him well and liked to have as much fun as he did. He glanced at the woman. "Don't worry. I will."

"Have a good day."

"You too."

Beast Boy waved as he ran down the sidewalk. The shops ended abruptly and none of the ones he past had Raven inside. He hoped she didn't go down the street and just portal elsewhere. That would suck. Yet, as he paused as the corner, trying to figure which way to turn, he heard her giggle somewhere to his left.

That's when he noticed the park.

He knew this emotion too well.

When he walked up, Happy was swinging gleefully. Her skirt billowed as she shot towards the sky before freefalling backwards again. She was like a little kid. That split second when the swing reached the top of its arch, a look of terror would cross her face as if she expected the chain to break and for her to fly off and hit the ground. Beast Boy didn't see the problem with that, however. One, she could fly away if that happened. Two, he would purposely jump off the swings all the time when he was young. His mom hated when he did it.

"Join me!" She squealed, her hair blowing around her face.

Beast Boy sighed and sat on the swing next to her, but didn't push off.

After a minute, Happy dug her heels in and came to a stop. He was hoping that she was conceding to return, but instead she walked behind him and pushed him. He swung slowly at first, but she pushed harder until he was nearly flying off the swing set. Since Raven did almost all her fighting through the use of magic, it was easy to forget how strong she actually was.

"You know what your problem is, Beast Boy?" She said suddenly and so quietly that if he didn't have his large ears, he wouldn't have heard her. He turned to try to see her but that caused the swing to go all wobbly and she quickly corrected his direction.

"What are you talking about?" He asked after a moment.

"You think there is only way to have fun. You don't realize that everyone finds different things fun. Robin enjoys fighting and training. Starfire loves new earth experiences, shopping, and going on dates. Cyborg enjoys video games and working on his T-Car. Raven finds reading and meditating fun. And you find video games, reading comic books, and watching television to be fun. Now, I agree, I wish Raven had fun like this more often but you have to understand, she is the way she is because of her powers and you can't force your brand of fun upon her."

Beast Boy dug in his heels as he swung back before Happy could push him again. He stood and looked at her. "Then how am I supposed to have fun with Raven?"

"Ask her what she wants to do. Don't hand her a video game and expect her to always be thrilled." She paused and then winked. "Here's a bit of a secret though. Raven has always been interested in trying your zombie game, but she's afraid if she agrees to play with you once, you will never let her be."

Beast Boy thought about that for a moment. Raven did want to have fun with him, but he came on so strong she was afraid to agree. The thought made him feel a little queasy.

"Don't feel bad." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Raven's not exactly open with how she's feeling. You couldn't have known. Be gentle and you can get her to do things with you, but mix it up the activities and make sure to give her space when she wants it."

"That's really good advice actually." Beast Boy said after a moment.

"I'm happy, not ditsy." She smiled. "They're not synonymous."

Beast Boy didn't know what synonymous meant but he felt guilty—about quite a few things. "I didn't…I'm sorry..."

"Stop that." She giggled. "I'm not upset."

Then she held her arm out to him. He linked his arm through hers and she took off into the sky. Judging from the position of the sun in the sky, Beast Boy assumed that only a half an hour passed. It was only seven. The sun would be setting in about an hour.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the tower, silly." Happy laughed. "That's where you wanted me, right?"

"What was all that then about freedom?"

Happy looked over at him a moment. "I am confident that if anyone could make Raven come out of her shell and have more fun, it will be you. I will be looking forward to seeing you more in the future."

She moved her arm and instead clasped Beast Boy's hand so she flew ahead of him, dragging him along. He could have flown alongside her as a bird, but he liked this, so he allowed her to pull him. Plus, it gave him a chance to look at her. Like really look at her.

Raven's features always seemed heavy and dark. Yet, without the hood over her face, a smile on her face, and her hair tucked behind her ears, Raven could look light and airy. Happy actually looked several years younger than the regular Raven. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He found Raven to be beautiful anyway.

Did he just call Raven beautiful? It was in his own mind, but the thought caught him off guard. Why it did was confusing. He had spent most of the day blushing like a buffoon and here he was just beginning to contemplate his attraction to the purple haired Titan.

"You're thinking loudly back there, Beast Boy." Happy giggled.

"What?" He muttered, coming out of his daze.

"I can feel your thoughts. You're being loud."

She was an empath. He wondered what emotions she had gotten from him over the years. He shivered, hoping that she hadn't caught some of his more 'private' emotional reactions.

"Sorry." He shouted.

"Don't be." She said as they landed upon the roof. She let him go. "Now, go find the other emotions. You'll want them all back before dark. I'll see myself in."

He hesitated.

"I promise I will go in. You don't have time to walk me all the way down to Raven's room. Trust me, BB." She smirked and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked towards the door that led inside.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy held his cheek where she kissed him. The spot felt warm and he was sure he was blushing…again.

Before she went through the door, he shouted, "Will Raven remember what happened to you when you all come back together?"

Happy smiled from ear to ear. "I guess you'll find out."

Then she blew him a kiss and was gone.

Beast Boy was left staring at the closed door.

He heard his communicator go off. He answered it without moving.

"Yo, BB, I found Sloth, but she's not coming easily. I'm at the docks. Give me a hand?"

Beast Boy turned away from the door and ran towards the edge of the roof. "On my way."

* * *

**A/N** - I think Happy may be a little ooc, but I just can't imagine that there is a part of Raven that is so perpetually enthusiatic and kind of ditsy (at least that is how she is portrayed in some other fics). Raven has an unusual sense of fun and has unusual interests and I think Happy would understand that. She may not be thrilled about Raven's choice to read that all day, but I don't think participating in quiet activities necessarily means Raven is unhappy or bored. I think she is happy in her own way. It's kind of annoying that our society teaches us that there is something wrong with people who don't want to go out or have a great deal of social interaction. These people always have to be "fixed" or made into extroverts. They just don't waste their time on things they consider unnecessary. Really, in the long run, I think Raven is that one character that has a right to whine that she is misunderstood. Though, I think there is a Raven deep-down that likes video games, swing sets, and stank ball. -end rant-

I'm expecting a jam-packed day tomorrow, so don't expect an update until at least next week. Review please!


	5. Sloth Like Rust

**A/N -** I wanted this chapter to be up yesterday (and by yesterday, I mean Monday) but I got distracted. Sorry. And I'm going on vacation starting Thursday, so there will not be another update until next week (probably late Tuesday or Wednesday). I apologize in advance.

Also, I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reviewing, especially Invader Johnny. While I appreciate every single review I receive, Invader Johnny has reviewed some of my stories in the past, and it's great to have a familiar face that has stuck around all this time. It helps to have people there who support you. So thank you so much. :)

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting the disclaimer at the top of each chapter. Is it really important after the first chapter? Idk. I don't own anyway, guys.

* * *

When Beast Boy reached the docks, he didn't see any sign of Cyborg. In fact, all he saw were dock workers. They were loading and unloading large wooden crates from freight ships. Beast Boy walked among them, careful to avoid staying out of their way.

"WATCH OUT!"

Beast Boy looked over just in time to see a rope snap. A huge crate was falling towards a man who didn't the danger. Turning into a cheetah he leapt through the air and crashed straight into the man. They both hit the ground but neither was thrown from under the box's trajectory. The man screamed as the crate bore down on their heads, but at the last moment, Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla. The crate was heavy but he managed to place it safely on the ground. Then he returned to human form.

The man he saved stood and placed his hat back on his head.

"Thank you, thank you!" He gushed, grabbing Beast Boy's hand and shaking it.

"It was no big deal really."

"You don't understand. If you hadn't of done that, I might have died. If there is anything you need, you just say the word." The man grinned. Beast Boy looked hesitant. "Here." The man pulled a marker from behind his ear and grabbed Beast Boy's hand. He scribbled a phone number on the back. "The name is Mark Washburn. If you think of anything, call me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Beast Boy said.

"No…_thank you_." Mark clapped him on the shoulder before turning to his coworkers who were just arriving to see if he was alright.

Beast Boy looked at them patting his back and smiling. He smiled before continuing the way he was going. Maybe he should have asked Mark if he saw Cyborg. Yet, just as the thought crossed his mind, a fish encased in black energy shot out of an alleyway up ahead and landed with a slap on the ground.

When he rounded the corner, he was greeted by a strange sight.

In the middle of the alley was a flatbed truck filled with fish. The reek burned Beast Boy's noise. All around the truck stood confused and aggravated workers. Cyborg was talking to a man who was yelling and holding a clipboard. On top of the pile of fish was one of the Ravens. She was wearing a brown cloak and appeared to be napping. Sloth had chosen a fairly interesting place to check up on her sleep.

"Yo, BB, thank goodness you're here." Cyborg said, jogging over. "We can't get her to come down. And every time I get close, she starts flinging fish. The workers are getting antsy, man. The foreman's been chewing me out for the past half an hour."

Beast Boy rubbed his chin. "Have you thought about dumping the load?  
"I suggested that already, but you see if they dump the load here, they have to load all the fish back up and that will take hours. I suggested they dump the fish wherever they were taking them, but that's into a giant grinder. Those are all tuna fish."

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose as the thought of a giant fish grinder.

"Let me try to talk to her."

Beast Boy walked up to the truck.

"Sloth?" He shouted. At first she ignored him. By the third time he shouted, a fish flew in his direction but missed him by several feet. Sloth opened her eyes and glared at him. "Hey, how are you doing?"

She said nothing.

"You know, I was thinking… It really can't be that comfortable sitting among all those smelly fish—"

At that moment a fish went right for his face. He ducked at the last moment and it soared over his head with inches to spare.

"Haha, you miss—"

The second fish caught him right under the chin and sent him onto his butt. He lay on the ground groaning for a few seconds before rising to his feet and rubbing his tender backside.

"Not cool." He mumbled. Then he raised his voice. "Sloth, come on, this isn't fair. All these men need to get back to work."

She made an obscene hand gesture at him and closed her eyes once more.

"This isn't working," he said, walking over to Cyborg.

"Ya think, man?"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"You are superheroes. Can't you just…I don't know…fly over and grab her or something?" The foreman snapped.

"It's not that easy. You see, Slo—Raven can be very dangerous when agitated. Plus, you were the one who was getting upset because she was throwing your precious fish everywhere. If we try to just scoop her up, she might dump the entire load just to spite us, and then we'll have you to deal with besides an angry Raven."

"Well, if you ask me, you shouldn't have someone on your team who you can't control."

Beast Boy wanted to shout at the man, but Cyborg placed a calming hand on his shoulder. They didn't need to start a battle. They already had enough on their plate.

Beast Boy turned back to look at Sloth, but the foreman's words bounced around in his skull. It really shouldn't have bugged him as much as it did. However, the idea that Raven should be 'controlled'…that anyone should be controlled just grated his nerves. Plus, none of them could be controlled really. If any one of them went haywire—which had happened before—the rest wouldn't exactly have the easiest time subduing them. The comment was just stemming from the fear normal people harbored towards superheroes. While they were grateful for their help, they feared the strength and power heroes had.

"Sloth?" Beast Boy called. A fish flew at him. He jumped out of the way. "Do you—" One tiny fish smacked the side of his face. "Like fried dough?"

Sloth's eyes opened at that. She started at Beast Boy expectantly.

"If you come down, I'll buy you some fried dough with anything you like on it."

Sloth narrowed her eyes. "I want a snow cone too."

"Sure."

"And a hot dog." She paused. "With everything on it."

Beast Boy didn't think he had enough money for all that, but he found himself nodding.

"Anything for the lady."

A fish smacked him in the back of the head, taking him by surprise. He regained his footing only to find Sloth stepping down from the flatbed and walking over to him. The stench wafting off her was nearly sickening. Beast Boy plugged his nose.

"You reek."

This time she picked up the fish to whack him in the back of the head with it.

They started walking. Beast Boy figured they would swing past the pier and get Sloth her treats and get her back to the tower. Cyborg caught up with them as they were just reaching where the alleyway opened up to the docks.

"How'd you get her down?" Cyborg asked, having not heard the exchange over the angry lecturing of the foreman.

"I promised her fried dough."

"And a snow cone. And a hot dog." Sloth sternly reminded.

"With everything on it." Beast Boy finished for her.

Cyborg looked confused. "How are you going to affor—"

Cyborg choked off as Beast Boy elbowed him. He shook his head and shrugged in response to Cyborg's question.

"Do you have any cash?" Beast Boy whispered.

"In the T-Car."

"How about you take Raven to the pier and get her some food. Then get her back to the tower. We still have three emotions to find." Beast said.

Cyborg nodded. "Sounds good, except I'm not letting Sloth in the T-Car smelling like that. I'll never get the smell out of the upholstery."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not that bad." Beast Boy said, nearly gagging as a breeze coming off the ocean blew the smell further into his nostrils. He smiled at Cyborg but the expression was forced.

At that moment, they came upon a group of workers.

One of them spotted Beast Boy and started waving. "Hey!"

It was Mark. He jogged up to them but drew up short when he caught a whiff of Sloth.

"We're in a bit of a rush right now, Mark." Beast Boy explained, gesturing to Sloth who looked about ready to curl up on top of a crate and go back to sleep. In fact, she was eyeing a stray crate that was only a foot away from her.

"I can see. Did she get sprayed by a skunk?" He pinched his nostrils shut.

"Something like that."

"We've got hoses." Mark suggested. "We use them to keep the docks clean."

At Beast Boy was confused. Why was he talking about hoses? Then it dawned on him that he was suggesting they hose down Sloth. She wouldn't like it one bit, but it seemed the only solution.

"I can even give you some towels." Mark offered.

"Hey, Sloth." Beast Boy beckoned. The brown-cloaked girl walked over to them. Mark covered his mouth and nose with his hand. She looked at him blankly. "Cyborg wants to take you the mall to get fried dough—"

"And…" She began.

"And a snow cone and a hot dog with everything. We won't forget." Beast Boy snapped. "Cyborg won't let you in the T-Car smelling like that. Mark here offered to hose you off."

"No."

"But…" Beast Boy began.

"I like the smell." She deadpanned.

Beast Boy inwardly groaned. He wondered if this really was one of Raven's emotions. The girl's room was impeccably clean and organized. Yes, if she got into reading, a few books might end up out of place but she was the definition of neat. Her cloths were always clean, she ate very modestly, and never smelled bad. In fact, she smelled like lilac all the time. It was quite lovely. Honestly, Beast Boy could see a bit of Happy in Raven, and Knowledge, and even Timid, but Sloth just seemed like a female version of…well, himself. He wondered deep down if Raven secretly liked leaving dirty socks on the floor.

He had to remind himself however, that each emotion was pure, so they were much more extreme than they would normally be. That was why Happy was a boundless ball of energy and Timid was so nervous all the time. There was no moderation. Raven might not actually like smelling like sunbaked fish normally but to some degree she could be messy and lazy.

Beast Boy smirked at the thought of Raven having a messy room.

"Don't smile." Sloth said.

"Why not?"

"It makes me think you're plotting."

"You always thing I'm plotting."

At that she just shrugged.

"Come on, guys, we can't just stand here until night falls." Cyborg cut in. Then he turned to Sloth. "Sloth, will you please rinse off so I can take you for food?"

Sloth looked at him a moment, then said, "Okay. Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Beast Boy stared at her in bewilderment. There was no fighting, no rejection. She agreed.

When she noticed his expression, she smiled and said, "I actually like Cyborg."

Beast Boy pouted as they followed Mark to the side of one of the warehouses. Along the way he picked up some towels from a work truck parked near the dock. He set the towels on the ground and unwound a hose that was coiled next to the building.

Sloth slipped off her cloak and gave it to Cyborg who let Mark spray it down. Then he draped it over a crate to dry for a few minutes.

Without the brown garment, Sloth looked exactly like Raven if you looked past the brown boots. From the ankle up, everything was the same: the calm, unchanging expression, the black leotard, her belt, her gray skin, and her purple hair.

Maybe Sloth was behind Raven's default expression. It wasn't too far-fetched, Beast Boy thought to himself.

Sloth took her place away from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Mark turned on the hose.

A blast of water soaked her instantly and she looked like a drenched rat, and not a happy one. She turned letting the water get her back. After a few moments, Mark turned off the water and threw a towel to Sloth. She immediately dried herself. Beast Boy ventured towards her cautiously, but no horrible stench bombarded him. When he got close to her, he noticed a faint smell that wasn't exactly pleasant but people with normal senses of smell like Cyborg wouldn't even smell it.

"That should do it." Mark said, smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked Sloth.

"Wet."

Mark laughed. "Well, that's what the towels are for."

"Thanks, Mark." Beast Boy said.

"Glad I could be of service. Have a good day now." With that, he started walking off. He paused. "Oh, and keep my number if you ever need anything again."

Sloth finished drying off and left the towels lying on the pavement as she retrieved her cloak. It was still wet, but she simply put it back on. She was too lazy to wait or ring it out. At least it wasn't dripping and only appeared slightly damp at this point. It wasn't very thick material so it didn't hold too much water.

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

Beast Boy looked at Sloth confused. It wasn't exactly a question. It was more of a statement phrased as a question.

Just then, a spray of water soaked Beast Boy. The water was ice cold and left him shivering. Sloth tossed him an already wet towel from the pavement and smirked at him. She had used her powers to get back at him for coming up with the idea in the first place—though, technically it was Mark's idea, but she didn't know that. Cyborg roared with laughter.

"Sorry. Must of used up all the warm water." She said in a monotone voice. Then she looked at Cyborg. "I am ready to go now."

Cyborg looked at the soaked Beast Boy and smiled. "I'll take this from here. See you back at the tower?"

"Yeah." He said dejectedly, rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Good luck." Cyborg said, walking away with Sloth.

* * *

Ten minutes later Beast Boy was scanning downtown from a rooftop when his communicator went off.

It was Cyborg.

"Yo, Sloth is passed out in the backseat, man. What do I do?"

"Did you already go to the pier?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy laughed. "Carry her up to Raven's room."

"What if she wakes up and rips off my arms?" He sounded worried.

"Don't worry, she's too sleepy for that."

Beast Boy returned his communicator to his belt. Cyborg actually sounded upset that he would have to carry Sloth. If he were in that situation, he would be more than happy to carry her. Though, it wouldn't be the same as if it were the regular Raven, but still. Cyborg was lucky.

Beast Boy then realized the train of thought he was having.

His cheeks reddened drastically. He had been thinking about holding Raven! If he ever did that in real life, she'd turn him to ash. These thoughts were beginning to turn dangerous, yet he couldn't stop thinking about a certain empath…

He was so screwed.

* * *

**A/N -** I'm picturing Cyborg carrying Sloth to Raven's room and I can't stop laughing!

Reminder: No new chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday next week. Sorry again.


	6. Eat the Rude

**A/N -** Sorry guys for the nearly month-long delay between chapters. I would have had this up a lot sooner (and by a lot sooner I mean a freakin' month ago), but something came up and I am truly very sorry. There are at least 3 more chapters left. I haven't decided yet if I will add another. Either way, I promise to put these chapters up as soon as possible and not take a month between updates. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy!

* * *

Robin and Starfire stood atop the roof of a pizza place they commonly frequented.

The scent of greasy cheese and meat wafted up to them, making their stomachs rumble. This little romp of Raven's emotions couldn't have come any closer to dinner time. At that moment, they were both pretending to be looking for Raven on the street below but were reveling in the smell.

"Would it be bad to take a break in our search for friend Raven and partake in the cheesy goodness of the earth food you call pizza?" Starfire asked quietly.

Robin nodded.

The two of them jumped down to the patio where patrons were enjoying their meals. A woman jumped in surprise and knocked over her glass of water.

"And they say I'm the messy one."

The voice sounded familiar. Robin and Starfire turned to see Raven…well, not Raven, sitting in a chair. Her feet were propped up on the table, and she had cheese and tomato sauce smeared on her chin. She was wearing an orange cloak. This clone was rude, if Robin remembered correctly.

"You're rude." He said aloud.

The clone sneered. "I prefer 'Better Raven'."

Starfire quickly caught on as she stepped forward and said, "Would you please come back to the tower, Better Raven? We would truly appreciate it."

Robin nodded. "Please come back with us."

Rude looked at the two for a minute, seeming to contemplate the offer. Then, she burped loudly. The same woman, who was startled by Robin and Starfire's entrance the first time, spilled the new glass of water that the waitress had brought.

"Nah. I haven't finished my pizza." Rude motioned to three unopened pizza boxes. One box lay open on Raven's lap and there was still four pieces left. A pitcher of sprite sat on the table, half empty. "Join me."

Robin and Starfire hesitated but then shuffled over and took seats opposite Rude.

"Yo waiter!" Rude shouted, snapping her fingers.

Within moments, a man dressed in a red shirt and a pair of tan pants stepped up to the table. He looked a bit cross with Rude, but showed up nonetheless.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked.

"Bring my friends whatever they want." Rude looked at Robin and Starfire.

Starfire frowned and said, "But friend Better Raven, can we not partake in your pizza? You have plenty."

Rude shot Starfire a dirty look. Taking a big bite of pizza, she said, "No."

Robin and Starfire ordered a ham and pineapple pizza to share and the waiter ran off to place the orders. They all sat in silence. Robin and Starfire watched with horror as Rude downed the last four pieces in her current box and quickly moved onto the next pizza. Before the waiter even returned to let them know their food should be out in a few minutes, she had polished off that pizza as well. Normal Raven barely ate half of what everyone else ate and only one or two pieces whenever they had pizza. She said the food was almost too greasy for her. Yet, here she was eating enough food to feed at least four grown men by herself.

Robin wondered if Raven held herself back usually. If she wanted to indulge in videos games or copious amounts of pizza but feared that indulgence would lead to her losing control of her powers. He wondered what it would be like to deny yourself little pleasures.

Robin was aware of the irony of that thought, considering how sometimes he became so obsessed with a case that he'd almost lose himself. Eating and sleeping, during those times, was only done out of necessity. Yet, he wasn't actively denying himself an extra slice of pizza or a few hours of Monkey Smash 2. Instead, his mind narrowed so drastically that he couldn't even consider having some fun. When he was in his right mind, he wasn't afraid of indulging a little.

"Here you go." The waiter placed a box of pizza in front of Robin and Starfire.

Robin opened up the box and the smell of ham wafted up into their noses. Starfire grabbed a piece and started eating. She licked her lips and took a sip of soda.

Raven devoured the second full pizza. There was one more whole pizza.

Robin finished his third slice. "Are you ready to go back?"

Rude ignored his question. She continued eating. Finally she looked up and noticing the six pieces still in Starfire and Robin's box, she asked, "Are you going to finish that?"

When neither responded, she leaned across the table and picked up their slices. She placed them in her box. Then she stood. "See you two later."

Before Robin or Starfire could respond, a portal opened up under her feet and Rude disappeared into it. They both had a look of shock on their face that continued when they tried to run after her but were stopped by the waiter shoving the bill under their noses. Robin cracked open his wallet, wondering if Raven had some deep dark desire to have other people pay for her, or if Rude just didn't think about those kind of things.

They both figured that Raven couldn't have gotten far. It wasn't like Jump City was that big. However, they did manage to lose eight clones in it with three still missing in action. Groaning, Starfire leapt into the air and started making her rounds again, while Robin looked for the orange cloak or any sign that someone was startled by a girl exiting a portal near them.

After ten minutes, Robin sighed.

Then he saw someone moving with an orange cloak on. They were walking quickly down the street. Robin took off after them. He called Starfire, sounding chopping because he was running so fast. He shoved past some businessmen chatting outside a coffeehouse and skirted past a crowd of tourists snapping pictures of everything, including himself.

He practically tackled Rude.

She yelped in surprise as she landed with a loud thud on the ground. After a moment, she rolled over. Robin's hope fell. It wasn't Rude. It was a man, a homeless man. He looked to be in his early twenties, not much older than Robin. The only indication that he was indeed homeless was the thin, worn-out clothing, his shoes with holes in them, and the fact that he carried a bag. The bag's contents fell out. There were soup cans and various toiletries scattered all over the sidewalk.

As Robin kneeled to help the man, he said, "I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else." The man said nothing. "Where did you get that cloak?"

After a few seconds the man said, "A pretty girl gave it me, saying something about losing someone's trail." He laughed. "I guess she meant you."

Robin just nodded as the man picked up a razor and tucked it back in his bag.

Behind him he heard a swoosh and turned to see that Starfire had landed.

"Have you found friend Raven's rude personality?" Starfire asked with eyes only for Robin. Her only view of the homeless man was him on his hands and knees, picking up his belongings. As far as she knew, this was Rude.

"No."

"I am confused." Starfire said, her face falling. The homeless man stood up and faced Starfire. She gasped.

"It seems Rude has attempted to lose our trail."

"Why would she do this? Doesn't she want to be reunited with friend Raven?"

Robin shook his head, not wanting to answer the question. He turned back to the homeless man who had finished picking up his things and stood as if waiting for something.

Robin knew a way to find Rude now. "You may keep the cloak." He told the man, not wanting to take it from him. "But I need to cut a square of fabric from the hem."

The homeless man, whose name turned out to be Ronnie, was very compliant and told them to have a lovely day. He even wished them luck with being reunited with their friend. Then he hurried off as if he expected Robin would change his mind about not retrieving the cloak.

With the swatch in hand, Robin made a call on his communicator.

"Who are you calling?" Starfire asked.

Robin didn't answer. After a second, he said, "Hey, Beast Boy, come to the corner of 8th and Peabody."

* * *

"How could you lose Rude?" Beast Boy practically shouted.

Robin and Starfire looked taken aback by his outburst. He had seemed fairly calm until Robin had explained what happened.

"Beast Boy, we're all worried about Raven and we're all doing what we can. Picking fights amongst ourselves or losing our heads isn't going to help." Robin said calmly, guessing why Beast Boy freaked out. "Now, I had a piece of fabric from Rude's cloak. Perhaps you can track her."

Beast Boy looked like a kicked dog as he nodded. He turned into a little green bloodhound. Robin held the fabric up to him and he sniffed it. Then he proceeded to sniff the ground all around. He found a faint trail heading up the sidewalk away from them but it smelled off. He turned back into a human and informed Robin of that.

"You're picking up the trail of the man who Raven gave her cloak to. Maybe we should start back at the pizza place."

There were some obvious flaws with Robin's plan. The best they could hope for was that Beast Boy could pick up the path she took to the pizza place and that for some reason Rude decided to return to a place she had previously been to. However, he caught no trail whatsoever and it was assumed that she either flew there or came through a portal. Either way, Robin's wonderful plan was backfiring.

Eventually the three went their separate ways again.

Robin went back to checking alleys. Starfire took to the skies once more, and Beast Boy slumped on a bench after the other two were out of sight. He felt defeated. It seemed like they would never find all the pieces of Raven, and it was getting really late know. The sun wasn't even visible past all the buildings. It was minutes from sunset. Once it got dark, he knew everyone would turn in and the remaining clones would be allowed to run free all night. Considering how far they had gotten in just a few hours, he shuttered to think of where they would manage to go if given twelve hours. They may never find them all.

Beast Boy racked his brain, trying to think of anything that would help him find Rude.

He knew Raven better than any other member of the team. He spent the most time with her, strangely enough. Cyborg didn't know too much about Raven, but had the decency not to press. He understood she liked her secrets. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was all too eager to spy on her via a fly on her wall. Robin only knew as much as Raven was willing to tell him, and that wasn't too much. Beast Boy knew that as much as Raven liked and trusted Robin, she didn't want him knowing too much. With Starfire, Raven didn't bother telling the Tameranean too much since Starfire was more interested in getting pedicures together. They all knew Raven fairly well, but there were just some things that Beast Boy knew that the others didn't.

Like how Raven, once upon a time, had a small crush on Robin. The others didn't know for obvious reasons and Beast Boy only playfully guessed. He hadn't realized he was correct until she had asked him how he knew while gripping him by his collar. Raven's favorite animal wasn't a raven or other dark creature, but rather a bunny. She always wanted a bunny since she was young. Sometimes when they were alone, Beast Boy would turn into a bunny and let Raven scratch behind his ears while they watched TV. Raven secretly dreamed of becoming a poet, had a knack for knitting scarves, loved baking, and had a beautiful singing voice. Beast Boy discovered that one after barging into the bathroom thinking it was Cyborg taking so long in the shower. He still had the scar from when she threw him out the window.

So why was it so difficult to figure out where Rude would be?

Because it was one of Raven's personalities that she suppressed. Raven could be sarcastic and harsh from time to time, but that was just about as much as she would let that emotion out.

Rude would be the half of Raven that liked bugging others. She liked pranks and deception and being messy. Beast Boy made a list of all the places she would be, and started with the arcade.

It was loud and noisy, and while Raven wouldn't usually come to a place like this, Rude just might.

As Beast Boy wondered the arcade, he overheard a conversation between a boy and his girlfriend.

"Jeremy, you said we could go and watch the sunset." She whined, stomping her foot on the ground. It was too loud to hear, though.

"When I'm done with this game." He returned, not looking at her and bending further over the Pac Man game.

"It's going to be over by the time you're done."

The mention of the sunset, reminded Beast Boy of something.

Raven was afraid of indulging in things, whether it be good food or good movies or just about anything else. Maybe she was afraid that if she started indulging, it wouldn't be long before her emotions were set free. Rude was essentially the opposite of Raven and really set out to enjoy the little things and overindulge just a little bit.

He knew where she would be.

Turning into a tern, he flew to a familiar roof.

An armchair had been dragged to the roof and Rude sat in it, watching the sunset in the distance. As the sun dipped lower, Beast Boy moved to stand next to Rude.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." She said quietly.

He looked over at her, noticing that she wasn't wearing the usual leotard that Raven wore. She wore a loose fitting top and jeans; both were stained with food already but were stunning none the less.

"Where did you—" He began.

"Stole them from a woman." Rude responded nonchalantly and turned to look at Beast Boy. "Left her in her underwear in the park."

"RUDE!" He gasped in surprise.

"I'm just kidding. I gave her the leotard. I'm rude, not cruel." She paused. "Now, shut up, the sunset is starting."

They were silent as the sky turned from blue to orange to pink. The water below was stained like a mosaic. Then the sky turned deep purple as late afternoon finally turned to evening. As the last light faded, Raven stood.

"I will be in the kitchen, if you want me, but I will not leave the tower again." Rude said.

"Can I trust you?" Beast Boy asked, wondering why all of a sudden she was acting complacent.

"Don't be an idiot." She snapped, sinking into a portal she opened up under her feet.

Beast Boy decided to trust her, calling knowledge and letting her know that another emoticlone was retrieved.

* * *

**A/N -** The next chapter should be up before the end of the week (cross your fingers)! Please review.


	7. All the Rage

**A/N - **By "the end of the week", I meant Friday, but my busy schedule meant Sunday instead. Sorry guys. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Also, this wasn't proofread so please alert me (kindly) to any spelling/grammatical errors. Hopefully, within the next few days I'll get to sit down and read this over.

* * *

The Teen Titans' computer complied information from newscasts, police scanners, 911 calls, and calls made to the towers to locate crime. The algorithm had been designed by Cyborg to make it easier for the Titans. Otherwise they would have to sit on their hands and wait for a super villain to fall in their lap, or patrol the city near constantly. The idea for the system came from the police scanner that Cyborg had built into his left arm.

At the moment, he was sitting on an empty crate by the docks, listening to the scanner. It was mostly static, but occasionally he heard the Jump City police talking about speeding tickets and littering. He was hoping to hear about a girl in a red cloak terrorizing the city since Rage was still on the loose.

Several hours passed without anything but a few parking tickets and one accident where a slow-moving vehicle jumped the curb and bent a lamp post.

Cyborg was about to give up when an officer called in about someone—or something—terrorizing folks at the mall. Red cloak, four red eyes and long, black tentacles destroying everything in sight sounded strangely familiar. The officer was calling for back-up.

Calling the other titans, Cyborg ran to the T-Car.

Robin and Starfire got the call as they were heading back to the tower to check on the emotions that had already been corralled. After that had been done, they had planned to call Cyborg and Beast Boy and tell them to come back for the night. Beast Boy when he received the call had been circling above the city as a bat, using echolocation in an attempt to find anything that led to him finding the last two emotions. Rage and the unidentified purple emotion were the only ones left.

Starfire carried Robin to the mall. They were at least ten minutes from the mall. Beast Boy turned into an owl and landed on the mall's roof within two minutes. Looking down from the roof, he could see dozens of police cruisers, all with their sirens blaring. The red and blue lights nearly blinded him.

He ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

When he reached the door to the mall's second level, he could hear a loud commotion. There was screaming and occasional, loud crashed. When Beast Boy opened the door, there were civilians who ran past him into the stairwell. He turned into a hippopotamus. People still streamed past him, but he managed to press through the frightened mass. When he turned human again, he was standing alone on the second floor. Everyone had made it out by that point.

He began running down the corridor, past boutiques, a Red Robin, and three entertainment stores. All had metal gates pulled down over their doors. All store owners and employees had taken off.

When Beast Boy rounded the corner, the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

The police were surrounding Rage in an uneven semicircle, each with weapons drawn.

Rage rose up above them all, a dozen tentacles snaking through the space. She slapped aside cops like they were just toys, lifted any large items laying around—like benches, trashcans, tables, and giant flowerpots—and tore down hanging lights and smashed through glass display windows. As Beast Boy came upon the scene, he had to duck to avoid a well-dressed mannequin that smashed against the wall behind him. She had grabbed it from an H&M store that one of her tentacles had broken into.

A gunshot rang out.

Beast Boy ducked in surprise.

The bullet tore through the tentacle. The extraneous limb disintegrated before reforming and smacking the cop who had pulled the trigger. Rage laughed cruelly and proceeded to knock down all the police officers in one wide sweep. She hadn't noticed Beast Boy yet.

As he tried to creep closer without getting noticed, the windows overhead shattered.

Starfire flew in, throwing star bolts that cut through Rage's tentacles. She roared in anger and shot back. Luckily, she missed. Robin, who Starfire deposited on the roof, repelled down from the ceiling but only after he threw a few birdarangs with the intent of destroying the tentacles too. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen.

The attacks only made Rage angrier. Beast Boy could see her scowl deepening.

Finally, she noticed Beast Boy.

"YOU!" She screamed. "YOU DID THIS!"

He ducked a bench that was thrown his way.

Rage had been the one angry about the whole situation originally, but she had been calmed down. Without any other emotions to keep her in check (i.e. knowledge), she probably was set off. Somebody might have bumped into her, or tried to hit on her, or any number of things. Maybe she even entered the mall in a rage.

Either way, she needed to be calmed down again.

And hitting her was not going to help.

Yet, now Cyborg had joined the mix. Rage seemed keen on hitting Beast Boy with a flowerpot but Cyborg burst in and shot the offending object before it could be lobbed at the green teenager. It broke into a million pieces and Rage groaned.

She whipped to face Robin, Starfire and Cyborg who were facing Rage as a team.

"Wait…stop!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to draw everyone's attention. No one seemed to hear him though.

Robin went straight after Rage while Starfire and Cyborg tried to keep the tentacles at bay. The police officers took the distraction to move back and watch from a safer distance.

"Stop you're only making her angry."

A large box caught him in his stomach. He was sent flying over a railing and down towards the first floor of the mall where more cops and few civilians was watching the scene from below. He turned into a pterodactyl but his trajectory still caused him to crash into the marble floor. His wing snapped underneath him and he cried out in agony. Someone rushed forward to help him to his feet, and he turned forward. His left arm hung useless by his side.

"You need to see a paramedic." The man said.

"No…I'm the only one who can stop her."

"At least let me do something real quick then for you." The man pleaded. Beast Boy finally turned and really looked at the man. He was young, maybe in his early to late twenties, with short black hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a thin army jacket with a scarf around his neck. He pulled off the scarf and fashioned it into a makeshift sling.

"Thanks, man."

"You're my hero." The man said. "Good luck."

Beast Boy turned to leave but paused when he noticed the shirt that the man was wearing under his jacket. It was purple with a drawing of Beast Boy posing on the cover. The man was a fan. "What's your name?"

"Arnold. Arnold Webber."

"Thanks, Arnold. Let me take you out for dinner as a thank you once this is all over. I know this neat vegan place. They make—"

Arnold held up a hand. "I appreciate the offer, but right now I think you have more pressing issues than dinner plans."

Beast Boy looked up as another box fell from the sky and nearly landed on him. He nodded at Arnold and ran for the stairs. He currently couldn't fly up to the second floor with only one arm.

He burst out of the staircase to find everyone still fighting. Careful not to injure his arm further, he walked straight towards the battle.

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

No one heard him. Rage was too busy knocking down walls. Robin and Starfire were trying to distract her while Cyborg snuck up from behind. She spotted Cyborg though and pulled off his arms with magic.

"Yo, you can't take a man's arms! Not cool."

Beast Boy snickered briefly but went back to trying to stop the fight.

Finally fed-up, he grabbed a broken shard of wood and threw it at Rage. It conked her on the back of the head. She spun on him.

"Rage! You have to stop!" He pleaded. His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as Rage proceeded to hoist him up and throw him down. She jolted his bad arm and made tears spring into his eyes.

"Going to cry, Beast Boy, like the weakling you are? Maybe next time you think about touching my stuff, you WON'T!" She screamed the last word and flew at Beast Boy.

Hoisting him up by his collar, she got in his face. Her four eyes blinked menacingly at him. He turned into a cat but Rage simply held him by the scruff on the back of his neck. It was humiliating to say the least. Then he turned into an elephant and crashed to the floor, and then crashed through the floor.

Rage fell down to the first floor with him.

Luckily, the cops had cleared out all remaining civilians and only one man was slightly injured by a falling piece of debris that cut the back of his hand.

With Starfire, Cyborg and Robin still trying to figure out what happened, Beast Boy found himself at least a minute with Rage to try to calm her down. He turned into a human once the rubble settled, and adjusted his injured arm. Then he marched up to where Rage was laying on the ground. The four eyes and tentacles were temporarily gone.

She tried to sit up but her red cloak snagged on some rubble and she jerked backwards.

Beast Boy moved the rock and freed her. She rose to her feet, a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. "Why did you help me? I was trapped."

"Because I know you hate being trapped, Rae." He told her, offering a hand to help her up fully. She looked at his hand wearily and didn't take it.

"My name is not Rae. It's Raven." She snapped. "Say it with me now, Ra-ven. And I'm Rage, not Raven."

Beast boy crossed his arms. "I don't know, you remind me a lot of Raven right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. Beast Boy looked up briefly and saw his friends looking down but not interfering.

Beast Boy held up his hands. "That wasn't supposed to be an insult." He paused, "And you know what I mean. When you're not a rampaging she-beast…"

Her eyes glowed red and he remembered not to insult her.

"When you're not out of control, you are a lot like Raven normally. She is testy and easily frustrated too."

"I'm not _testy_ and _frustrated_!" Rage screamed. "I am unbridled rage! I am what nightmares are made of! Don't treat me like some child throwing a temper tantrum. I am the unholy union of a human and a demon, and treat me as such."

"And how is that?"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to treat you?"

"Not nicely!" Rage screamed. She sounded more frustrated than angry. "You're not supposed to make me tea when you think I'm down, or bring me presents whenever you hit the ticket jackpot at the arcade, or bring me breakfast in bed when I'm under the weather, or sit with me when I watch the sunset! I'm a monster."

Rage sounded angry and as if she was about to fly off the handle and into rage again, but Beast Boy saw the tears in her eyes.

"Rae." He reached out to hug her with his good arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" A tentacle wrapped around him and started squeezing.

"Stop!" He choked. "I can't breathe."

Rage's grip tightened, and his head was getting light.

A birdarang shot down and severed the tentacle, causing Rage to drop Beast Boy.

He had passed out already. He lay among the rubble, broken and still.

Rage smacked Robin, Cyborg and Starfire into the walls and held them there. She lowered herself down to Beast Boy and looked him over. His broken arm was twisted in a sickening way, and Rage felt something weird well up inside her. Guilt.

Guilt wasn't usually present without Timid. Timid felt guilt, not Rage. Yet, she felt regret and guilt bubbling up inside her. Her unbridled rage simmered down and she felt strangely hollow as she released the other Teen Titans and leaned over Beast Boy.

Feeling tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, she leaned over and scooped him up into her arms. Before Robin, Starfire, or Cyborg could do anything, she opened a portal and was gone.

* * *

"Just fix him!" Rage screamed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken him then." Knowledge said irritably, crossing her arms across her chest.

The two emotions, accompanied by the ever-quiet Timid, were in the infirmary. Rage had brought Beast Boy right there and yelled for Knowledge. Knowledge had come, taken a look, and asked Rage what she did. An argument ensued.

"Drop the act…you know you're going to fix him."

Knowledge just nodded and got to work, setting the arm for real. After that was done, she applied bandages to some of his other cuts and scrapes and rubbed lotion on the nasty bruises that formed on his chest and neck from being crushed.

Eventually, the other Teen Titans arrived. They spoke to Knowledge which led to Rage being tied up until Raven was ready to be reformed. Rage submitted without a fight. That worried knowledge, but not as much as Beast Boy's reaction when he finally woke up.

* * *

**A/N - **Trust me, Rage is really just a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. Haha. Next chapter should be up by next Friday, but no promises. It won't be a month though, I can assure. Anyway, please review!


End file.
